sonic with a one piece twist season 1
by OP-Emerald
Summary: one piece, only instead of, one piece characters, sonic characters, and OC's in human form, unless otherwise stated in character description, based on the true one piece story line with my own twists.(all characters are seen as equal) discontinued but I will have another story similar to this one only without the sonic theme in the future
1. character intro

Preparation of fanfic

Sonic with a one piece twist season 1

Names of characters on the crew and description:

Luffy – Emerald: my own OC takes the place of my favourite one piece character monkey D' Luffy with some new 'gears' added.

Zoro – Shadow: the most badass hedgehog I know takes the place of the most badass member of the straw hat crew, is there any more information required.

Ussop – Silver: Silver, takes the spot of the chicken of the crew Ussop who is also the master sniper of the crew.

Sanji – Sonic: Sonic the Hedgehog stars as the love sick puppy, and cook of the crew Sanji.

Nami – Amy: Amy rose takes the spotlight of the crew's navigator Nami.

Chopper –Tails: Tails is the crew's doctor

Nico Robyn – Sally: Sally Acorn takes the spotlight of X borouges works officers miss Sunday (aka. Nico Robyn) and becomes the crews archaeologist I believe.

Cyborg Frankie - Knuckles: the echidna plays the role of cyborg Frankie, and becomes the crew's shipwright after the incident at ennies lobby.

Brooke – (any suggestions on the OC's name are welcome) joins the crew as a skeleton who ate the revive revive devil fruit as a man and his soul was reunited with his body, after the thriller bark incident he joins as the musician.

Crocodile: yes the new X-warlord of the sea joins up, after Luffy sets him free from impel down along with 2 more of his workers, his friend in need, mister 2, and his ally in escape mister 3. (What do you make of that epic twist made it up myself?)

Boa Hancock – Sarah: another OC of mine named Sarah, joins up on Emerald's crew, when she finds out that her life depends on being by his side in a late episode, (I' haven't seen that far and I watch the anime for inspiration(If she doesn't join in the anime then that's a twist of mine))

Blackbeard: the newest X-warlord joins up after he is stripped of his title as warlord of the sea. He and Emerald have a small fight then reach an agreement to fight together (there's another twist of mine).


	2. i'm Emerald, i will be the pirate king

Fan fiction episode 1: I'm Emerald, man whose gonna be king of the pirates

We open our scene on a passenger ship, on a warm sunny day, when a barrel starts knocking against the ship's hull.

A crew member of the ship looks down and sees the barrel, and throws a rope to it and misses "man you suck" called an observing crew member in the background before helping him out.

"Man, this thing is heavy must be full of beer"

"Well it's our beer now" he laughed, just then a pirate ship appeared off to the starboard side.

"Captain, there's pirates off to starboard" as everyone is thrown into a panic the barrel rolls into a storage area "its lady Alvida" at that moment pirates started attacking the ship while 1 was still cowering in fear.

"Get a move on Cody" a fat lady demanded.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I'm not good at things like this Alvida" the pirate named Cody responded those words triggered the pirate captain to bring out her heavy metal club "no not the club, anything but the club, please" he begged

"Then move it!" Alvida yells as she kicks Cody onto the other ship. As Cody recovers he hears Alvida's voice again "Move it rodent!" he looks up to see her headed straight for him as he crawls out of the way Alvida crashes into the ship. Cody then decides to find the storage room to look for supplies.

"Hello?" he whispered. "I sure hope no ones in here" as he grabs the barrel of beer two of his crew mates walk in.

"Trying to hide out on the action again are we?" one asked

"What! No way I was just hauling this big barrel of beer over to you guys" was all he could respond with.

"Well then let us lighten the load" another jumped in

"I was just starting to get thirsty" the third said in agreement

"Wait! You can't. If lady Alvida found out she'd kill us"

"But she won't if you keep your mouth shut, right?"

"Yea, of course" Cody finally responded as they then placed the barrel upright.

"Stand back boys, I'm gonna open her up the old fashioned way" the third crew member said as he raised his fist, he stared at the barrel for a few seconds then went to smash the lid open when suddenly a man broke out, copped him in the jaw knocked him unconscious.

"MAN, I SLEPT SO GREAT" the man cried as he stretched, he then looked around "Who are you?"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" the remaining two crew mates asked with shock.

"Your friend will catch a cold sleeping like that"

"You're the one who knocked him out!" the man then turns to Cody as the crew members pull out this swords "hang on, are you messing with us when you know good and well that we're blood thirsty pirates?" crew member 1 asks.

"I'm hungry is there any food?" the man asked completely ignoring him.

"IM TALKING TO YOU!" the crew member yells, as he and his partner both lunge at him then silence, Cody gives a look of shock, half of the 2 blades are stuck in the roof the man is standing strong, looking down at the crew members clearly terrified by what they experienced.

"Man what is wrong with you two?" the man asked obviously confused.

"Who are you" crew member 1 stutters nervously.

"Oh me my name is Emerald, hi" Emerald says with a grin. The crew members scream and run out of the room.

"What happened there?" Cody asked

"You got me, anyway I'm hungry so where's the food."

"No you can't stay here; if those guys come back with their buddies they'll kill you"

"I don't care about that, I'm hungry" with those words and Cody holding his arm, Emerald looks for the kitchen (I'd act the same way Emerald trust me). Emerald stares in shock at all the crates he finds "we've hit the gold mine, food, food, food, hey that looks promising. Apples yes" Emerald then starts to chow down on the apples.

"We should be safe here for now" Cody sighs with relief. "So you said your name was Emerald right? That was pretty neat when you bust out of the barrel back there"

"Yeah, so are we on a pirate ship or what" was all Emerald responded with.

"No, this is a passenger ship being raided by pirates."

"Oh, ok are you one of the pirates or the passengers" they then start talking about their histories and that turns into a conversation on dreams when Emerald says "I'm going to be the king of the pirates."

"No way are you joking?"

"Nope"

"That means you're searching for the legendary treasure like many other pirates, the treasure of wealth, fame and power, the treasure you're talking about the One Piece."

"Yea, that's right" at that moment Cody starts rambling on about pirates that are stronger than him, and how he's going to need a stronger crew and so on so forth until Emerald punches him on the head.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Because I felt like it, listen I decided long ago that I was going to become king of the pirates, and if I have to die fighting for that then I die" Cody then starts to talk about his dream of joining the marines. When they come out to the deck Emerald starts fighting some pirates who saw him as resisting. "There's more than I thought!" Emerald cries and as he grabs a mast his arm stretches. Everyone stares in shock "Ha ha got ya" the pirate's then starts running but in a swift move Emerald bowls them over as he calls "GUM GUM, ROCKET!" All except lady Alvida are found on the floor knocked out. She smirks.

"So you ate a devil fruit?" Alvida questions Emerald

"Yep I ate the gum gum one and now I'm a rubber man" Emerald responded

"So you're made of rubber?" Cody asks as he hides behind Emerald

"Cody who is the most beautiful woman in the seas?" she enquires

"Uh, let's see I know this"

Emerald then points at her "Cody, whose the fat lady?" that makes them stare at him in shock and Cody has a flash back about when Emerald tells of his dream.

-Flash back-

'I decided years ago that I was going to become king of the pirates, and if I have to die fighting for that then I die'

-End flash back-

After seeing Emeralds determination he summons his strength and says "YOU'RE THE UGLIEST THING IN THE SEA!" Alvida's jaw dropped.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Alvida demanded.

"THAT'S RIGHT YOU HEARD, I'M LEAVING YOU AND IM GOING TO FIND THE MARINES, AND WHEN I DO, I'M GOING TO JOIN THEM, AND WHEN I DO, IM GOING TO CAPTURE YOUR LOUSY ASS FIRST!" Cody snapped back. This makes Alvida bring out her mace as Cody panics on the inside 'no regrets I said what I wanted and spoke for my dream'

"Well said" Emerald states as he pushes Cody out of the way and takes the mace to the head.

"NO" Cody cried as the mace made contact with his skull. After a shirt time Emerald grinned cockily.

"That won't work"

"WHAT!" Alvida cried in shock as Emerald punched the mace away.

"I'm made of rubber" Emerald responds as he stretches his arm back. "Now GUM GUM, PISTOL" he calls as his fist slams into Alvidas gut launching her into the horizon as she screams at that moment he sees the marines "hey now's your chance to join the marines Cody, as for me I'm a pirate so I'm outta here"

"Are you crazy, if I walk up to them now they will just treat me as another pirate" Cody responds Following Emerald

-5 minutes later-

We see our heroes in a small water craft talking about his crew and who will be a part of it "there's a great pirate hunter who's being held in a marine base his name is shadow." Cody brings up

"If he's being held by the marines then he's pretty weak huh?" "

"No you're wrong, he's the best swords man in the east blue" after a few minutes of small argumentation Emerald decides shadow is the guy he's looking for so they set sail for the marine base city.


	3. Enter the swordsman pirate hunter shadow

Fan fiction chapter 2: Enter the great swordsman pirate hunter shadow

"We're here, the marine base city" Emerald called as he jumped out of the boat. As they walk Emerald asks Cody where he thinks the famed pirate hunter shadow and everyone hides. "What was that about?" he questioned.

"I think it's best we don't mention his name here, but I bet he is in the marine base up there of which the captain is axe hand Morgan." As Cody responds the people hide again "Huh, I guess they also fear him."

"Then, let's go to the marine base" Emerald responds as they walk to the base towering over the small city. While they walk Emerald explains his intentions of getting Shadow to join his crew. "What do you think?" Emerald questions "Will Shadow accept my request?"

"Maybe, although he is a vicious pirate hunter according to local rumours" Cody responds as they reach a wall that separates them from the marine base. "This is the place but don't be so..." he turns to see Emerald gone "…hasty" he finishes as he climbs the wall to see Emerald right beside him again looking at pirate hunter Shadow.

"Is that him?" Emerald questions

"Yes that's him" Cody responds as he looks around and noticed a young girl running up to him "hey girl wait don't go in there." The girl walked up to him and offered him some food but he refuses as the son of marine captain Morgan walks up to her and takes the food for himself.

"What is this; you're supposed to make rice balls with salt!" the mysterious man yelled as he threw the rice balls to the floor and starts stomping on them making the little girl cry. Just then some marines showed up and were ordered to throw the girl over the wall.

"But sir, she's just a little girl" a marine stated nervously but reluctantly followed his orders. "try curling into a ball, it will reduce the impact" he says worried for the girls safety, so the girl does as she's asked ad is thrown over the wall screaming when Emerald jumps from the wall and catches her. As she thanks him and heads home Emerald checks the all clear and jumps over the wall.

"Emerald what are you doing?" Cody asked worried.

The figure looks up and sees Emerald "Hey you" He states as Emerald looks at him

"Yea" Emerald responds

Shadow gestures to the rice balls on the floor "Give them to me"

"Are you sure, they're mostly dirt now…" Emerald asks

"Just shut up and give me the rice balls damit!" he yells

"Ok then" Emerald says handing the rice balls to Shadow as he eats them he starts to cough "Told you so" Emerald says.

"They taste good" was all Shadow responded with "Now get the hell out of here!" he yells as Emerald nods and leaves the base.

-5 minutes later-

"Really!" the little girl cried with delight as Emerald told her how Shadow enjoyed the rice balls.

"Yep, he ate the lot" Emerald responded. After more conversing the girl starts to talk about how Shadow saved her home from a vicious dog bought inside by Helmeppo the son of axe hand Morgan by kicking the dog, and then accepted a challenge to save her house which apparently is also a restaurant. Just then Helmeppo walked in.

"Give me a bottle of your finest moonshine and keep the cheque for yourself" he demands " man I'm bored, I've got nothing to do, then again I suppose I could just execute Shadow" he starts laughing until a fist comes into contact with his face. Emerald had just slogged him in the lower jaw. "Ow, what the hell you just punched me, not even my father has punched me! I'm going to tell him what happened and you will be executed!" he cried as he ran back to the base.

-10 minutes later back at the base-

"DAD, there's a man out there who I want executed, he outright punched me in the face, you've never punched me before so why should he get to?" Helmeppo cried as his father supervised the rise of a statue in his honour.

"Do you ever wonder why I haven't punched you before?" Morgan replied.

"Uh, is it because I'm the best and you love me to death?"

"No" at that point Morgan punched him "it's because I'm the best and it's not worth punching you." He then looks at the marines "Speaking of which I heard there was an intruder earlier, is this true?"

"Huh, you mean the girl? Well yes but we took care of it" a marine responded.

"I hope you mean executed" Morgan replied in a threatening tone.

"What no, she was just a little girl" Helmeppo responded with fear in his voice.

"I DON'T CARE IF SHE WAS A LITTLE GIRL OR NOT, SHE BROKE IN AND THAT PUNISHMENT IS EXECUTION" Morgan snapped.

-Meanwhile-

Shadow looks up again and sees Emerald "I thought I told you to get lost" he said coldly.

"That you did." Emerald said with a grin "But I decided to get you to join my pirate crew."

Shadows eyes widen "forget it, besides even if I wanted to, I'm useless without my swords"

"I refuse" Emerald stated solidly

"What does that mean?" Shadow asked confused

"I refuse your refusal, and I'll get your swords back for you, so if you want them back you will have to join my crew" Emerald explained

"You can't do that, and that's not fair" he calls as Emerald runs off 'he's really going to do it?' "Dumbass, the base is that way." Emerald looks back and flies past him with his gum gum rocket technique

"GUM GUM ROCKET" Emerald flies past Shadow

'What the hell is he?' Shadow wondered as Cody started untying him "what the hell are you doing? I have every intention of making it through this ordeal, and I will succeed"

"Not exactly, the marines are going to execute you tomorrow, Helmeppo never intended to keep his promise" Cody pointed out

"WHAT!" Shadow yelled "I can't die here, not like this"

"That's why Emerald is helping you, so you can join his crew on his quest to be king of the pirates, he's dead serious about it too" Cody added

-Meanwhile with Emerald-

"Hmm, looks like there's something going on up there" Emerald wondered so he grabbed the building and launched himself to the top knocking over the statue at the top. "Oops sorry"

"THAT'S HIM DAD, THAT'S THE GUY WHO PUNCHED ME" Helmeppo cried as Emerald grabbed him to use as a human shield and to point him in the direction of Shadows swords.

"Where is Shadows sword?" Emerald asked while running using him as a human shield.

"It's in my room, you just ran past it" was his response as Emerald turned around he was cornered by marines.

"Let Helmeppo go now!" a marine demanded

"No way, you can try shooting me if you want" Emerald responded lifting Helmeppo in front of himself.

"No, no, no, don't shoot, don't shoot" Helmeppo cried as Emerald bolted past and ran down the hallway.

-5 minutes later-

Emerald comes across a room decorated with flowers "this looks like your room" Emerald says as he takes a look around. He notices three swords against the window "Hey there's three swords here which one is Shadows?" he questioned looking at him seeing that he's passed out. He then looks out the window and sees marines pointing at Shadow and Cody so he launches himself out the window.

-With Shadow-

'No I can't afford to die like this' Shadow thinks to himself as he has a flash back

-Flashback-

"Your weak Shadow, nothing has changed"

"Boy this girl that get over yourself"

"Promise me, that one day, one of us will become the world's greatest swordsman"

-End flashback-

"Open fire" Morgan ordered just as bullets started firing Emerald reflects the bullets.

"Nice try but that won't work on me!" Emerald cheered

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" Shadow asked

"Oh I ate a devil fruit and now I'm a rubber man" Emerald answered with a grin.


	4. Emerald vs Morgan Whose the pretty lady

Episode 3 Morgan vs. Emerald, whose the mysterious pretty girl

"You're going to be king of the pirates? You must be out of your god damn rubbery mind; do you have any idea what the hell that means?" Shadow asked sternly.

"King of the pirates means king of the pirates how can it mean anything else?" Emerald responded.

"Yea when he first told me it was shocking, but like I said he's dead serious about it, he's going to find the one piece and be claimed king of the pirates!" Cody added. "I guess that's just how he was made I suppose." At that Emerald chuckles and offers his swords back.

"I couldn't tell whose was who so I grabbed the lot" Emerald stated.

"All three are mine, I use the three sword style" Shadow explained.

"Here take them already, just know that if you fight with me, you will be seen as a criminal, so there's that or you meet your fate here through execution" Emerald clearly stated

"What are you a demon? Doesn't even matter, if I don't fight with you I'll just die attach to these sticks anyway" Shadow grinned devilishly. "So let's do this." At these words Emerald cheers.

"Yeah, so you're finally joining my pirate crew!" Emerald responded.

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO CELEBRATE GET ME THE HELL OUTTA HERE OR WE ALL DIE!" Shadow yelled.

"How is that possible?" a marine asked "the bullets bounced right off him."

"He's no ordinary man life us guys, he must clearly have devil fruit powers" Morgan answered as he explains about the devil fruits and their capabilities.

"Come on Emerald hurry up!" Cody called.

"Yeah, will you stop messing around you jackass" Shadow added.

"They sure have these knots tight" was all Emerald responded with as he tried to untie Shadow.

"It doesn't matter how strong they are, all who oppose me are executed!" Morgan called as he raised his axe hand. "If shooting won't work, then we'll have to dice him to bits, CHARGE!" At that moment the marines charged at the three comrades'.

"That's weird looks like the knot just got tighter" Emerald said as the marines approached.

"GIVE ME ONE OFF MY SWORDS NOW DAMNIT!" Shadow responded as Emerald gives him a sword Cody calls for him to look out then no more screaming of marines. Shadow had cut himself lose and blocked all the swords of the marines.

"Pirate hunter Shadow!" Morgan called.

"WOW, THAT'S SO COOL!" Emerald cried as Cody just looked with shock.

"Make one move and you die!" Shadow threatened as the marines started to tear up.

"He's scary" a marine cried.

"Today I officially become a criminal having fought the marines." Shadow stated firmly "So I'll become a pirate that I can promise, however while I'm with you I only dedicate my life to my dream to become the world's greatest swordsman and if I have to give that up along the way, then I hand it to you, after which you have to apologise."

"The world's greatest swords man, sounds great, the king of the pirates will have nothing but the best on his crew." Emerald said in reply.

"Big talks, from here on in, consider me your crew's swordsman and I will make my name reach the whole world and even the heavens" Shadow said firmly.

"WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE FROZEN FOR, KILL HIM ALREADY!" Morgan scolded

Emerald smirks "You might want to duck" he stated firmly as he stretches his leg back leaving Shadow frozen in shock before he ducks "GUM, GUM WHIP" he calls as his leg swings around sweeping up all the marine soldiers leaving Morgan stunned and Cody celebrating.

"Want to tell me what the hell you are?" Shadow questions as Emerald twitches his foot.

"Were you not listening when I said I'm a rubber man?" Emerald responded.

"A rubber person?" a marine enquires.

"So he does have the devil fruit powers" Morgan perceived.

"Captain we don't stand a chance" another marine pointed out.

"This is a direct order, all marines who spouted weakness shoot yourself" Morgan ordered as Emerald and Shadow glared at the marines. "I do not accept weak men!"

"What babies, this will be easy" Shadow stated readying his swords and preparing to charge them down when Emerald barges in line.

"Emerald!" Cody called. "Take them out!" as Emerald runs through the crowd of marines. He then goes it his Morgan but he blocks with his axe hand.

"YOU PUNKS, YOU HAVE NO AUTHORITE TO DEFY ME YOU LOWLIFES" Morgan yelled "I AM MARINE CAPTAIN AXE HAND MORGAN!"

"And I'm Emerald, nice to meet ya" Emerald responds, and with that Morgan begins to swipe at Emerald with his axe missing every time. Emerald then jumps into the air to avoid a tremor cause by Morgan's axe then kicks Morgan in the face.

"Look he's been hit!" A marine spectator explained. As Emerald charges again the axe comes into ground contact right in front of him as he jumps, spins and kicks Morgan in the face again.

"I don't think so" Emerald comments as the kick lands to his face.

"He's getting brutalized out there" a marine pointed out once again "it's humiliating".

"YOU CALL YOURSELF A MARINE, BUT YOU DESTROYED MY FRIEND CODY'S DREAM" Emerald yelled as Morgan lay on the floor. While Morgan's getting the beat down Helmeppo took Cody hostage and made a bunch of threats.

"Hey, look" Shadow says gesturing to Cody being held hostage as Helmeppo makes a series of threats.

"Emerald don't worry about me, I will not interfere with your dream of becoming king of the pirates!" Cody cried

"Of course, hear that you idiot, Cody's ready to die by your hand" Emerald says walking towards Helmeppo as he makes more threats. Meanwhile behind Emerald Morgan is back up and raising his axe.

"Emerald look out!"

"GUM, GUM PISTOL" as he punches Helmeppo Shadow cut's Morgan down to size. "Cheers."

"Just protecting my captain." Shadow responds

"Unbelievable, the captain was defeated" the marines cheered at his defeat.

"Why are they celebrating?" Emerald asked as the marines continued the celebration.

"They must have been scared of him" Cody answered.

-ten minutes later at the town-

"Man I am stuffed, not eating for three weeks really took its toll" Shadow said.

"I can't believe you're already done" Emerald stated teasingly

"How on earth can you have a larger appetite than me?"

"Being made of rubber means my organs are made of rubber" Emerald then started talking about his crew.

"So how many others are there on your crew besides me?" Shadow enquired

"Well, I'm looking for the best people in the east blue, and I only just set out a few days ago, so it's just you" Emerald answered. Shadow face palms.

"Tell me you at least have a ship?" Emerald points to a small dingy.

"That's it right there"

"You have got to be joking."

"Nope, but soon, we'll have a huge one."

"And how is that?"

"With a massive flag on top."

After a bit more conversing Cody tells the story of the grand line and their friendship and Cody's history some marines walk in "hey you two, we heard a rumour that you are pirates is this true?" Emerald nods in reply "well we thank you for saving this town but as pirates, we marines cannot sit by and watch you go about your business therefore your crew must leave instantly" after a bit more talking Emerald and Shadow hop in the boat and set sail with the marines saluting them as well as new marine Cody.

"See ya!" Emerald called


	5. Emeralds past, enter red haired shanks

Episode 4: Emeralds past, enter red haired shanks

-On a dingy belonging to Buggy the clown-

"Another massive haul today guy's good work" a pirate said "This should keep Buggy happy."

"Hey, there's a boat on the horizon" another stated with curiosity as they all look to see another small dingy in the distance.

"We should check it out." A third added as they went towards the boat. Once they pulled alongside it they saw a girl. "Look it's a girl."

"Hey, wake up"

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming this time, I've been stuck out here for hours." she responded "Please could you get me some water? I'll give you as much treasure as you want for just one drink."

"No problem, we'll help you out" one replied boarding the other boat. "But not until we see what you've got."

"Yea, don't mind us." Another added as the first of three tried to unlock a chest on the Girls boat. When he finally got it unlocked they realised they had been doped, instead of treasure they were scared by a jack in the box with a panda's head. The girl laughs and sets sail in their boat.

"If you want you can keep the whole thing, it's not my style." She snickered as the pirates started cursing at her "Looks like there's a storm approaching, and in that thing, you run a high risk of capsizing." At that point strong winds overturned the boat "Bingo"

-With Emerald and Shadow-

"I'm so hungry." Emerald complained leaning over the side of the boat.

"When the hell are we going to reach land anyway?" Shadow questioned tired.

"Who knows we're just going where the wind takes us, we'll reach land someday I guess" Emerald responded.

"Don't you find it stupid that someone trying to be king of the pirates has absolutely no clue how to navigate?" Shadow asked a bit agitated.

"Not really I just follow the wind what about you aren't you supposed to be some famous bounty hunter who sailed the seas?" Emerald replied.

"Nope, I set out looking for just one man, but then I couldn't find my way home" Shadow responded as he went to take a rest.

"Oh, I see, so you're just lost." Emerald summed up

"I WOULD'NT PUT IT LIKE THAT!" Shadow yelled rocking the boat making Emeralds hat fly off his head.

"MY HAT!" Emerald cried.

-Flashback (a few years ago)-

"Shanks you've got to take me on your next adventure" Emerald said while sitting on a stool in a bar full of pirates. "I want to be a pirate like you." At this a red haired pirate by the name of shanks just laughed.

"Right, as if you'd ever survive life as a pirate" was his response.

"Why not?"

"Listen, just because you're a good swimmer, doesn't mean you'd make a good pirate." A crew member replied.

"But I'm also a good fighter, my punches are like pistols."

"Are they now?"

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Emerald yelled angry at Shanks's smartass comment.

"He means you're just a kid, kid" another crew member responded.

"And he's right you know, I've got boys older than you" the other added.

"I'M NOT A KID, IM AN ADULT" Emerald snapped.

"Here, calm down and have a drink of juice" Shanks stated calmly.

"Thanks, Shanks" Emerald said calming down a lot. Shanks then starts laughing as Emerald starts to drink.

"This is the first time I've seen a pirate that drinks juice!" Shanks laughed.

"HEY NO FAIR, YOU TRICKED ME" Emerald yelled again as the whole bar cracks up. After that they continue talking and arguing. Just then a group of mountain bandits entered.

"Excuse us" the head said. "So this is what passes for pirates around here, pretty sad."

"Hello" the barmaid said "How may I be of assistance?" the bandits order some booze and much to their disappointment the barmaid said they were all out and after some more talking the bandits spilt some of Shanks's booze over his shirt and left.

"Let's go boys, an empty bar is a waste of time." As they left the pirates started laughing again and Emerald gets angry that Shanks didn't do anything about it.

"The guy just spilt some booze on me Emerald, it's no big deal" Shanks answered.

"Whatever" Emerald responds as his eyes fall on a purple fruit and he eats it.

"It's not healthy to eat out of frustration Emeral…." Shanks starts "HANG ON WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU EATING?" he yells grabbing Emerald and tipping him upside down "SPIT IT OUT SPIT IT OUT RIGHT NOW" soon Emerald's legs stretch making his head hit the floor.

"What's happening here?" Emerald asked confused. Then Shanks explains that Emerald ate a devil fruit that took away his ability to swim and turned his body into rubber. "NO WAY, THAT'S SO COOL!" Emerald exclaims after hearing shanks explain what's happening.

"YOU DUMBASS" Shanks responds.

-Five minutes later-

The bar is trashed, we then head to the middle of the town where we see Emerald pinned against a water trough "We were having fun until you showed your face" the head mountain bandit said.

"Shut up and apologise" Emerald said in frustration. After a while the mayor shows up and begs to spare Emeralds life.

"I'm sorry, but the boy has already made me angry" the bandit replied. Just then Shanks's crew showed up.

"I was wandering why the bar was empty on such a beautiful day" shanks piped up. "So the bandits have showed up again?"

"Shanks" Emerald said. The bandit just glared at the pirate.

"Emerald, did you not say your punches were like pistols?" Shanks asked teasingly.

"Shut up"

"Don't, move or I'll blow your brains out" a bandit said pointing a gun to Shanks's head. Shanks smirks.

"Now that you've drawn your pistol, are you willing to use it?" Shanks asked as the bandit froze "Guns aren't for threats they're for actions, are you willing to risk your life?" he finishes as a crew member appeared behind the bandit and shot him while eating some meat. "Thanks." After some more fighting the head bandit kicked up some smoke and fled to the water leaving everyone worried because he couldn't swim.

The bandit throws Emerald in the water and mocked his flailing attempts to swim before getting eaten whole by a sea king. As Emerald is the next target Shanks grabbed Emerald and lost his arm making emerald cry "Shanks, YOUR ARM" he cried.

"Don't worry, I've got one more, and you're safe so I'm happy"

-30 minutes later-

Shanks's pirate crew is preparing to leave "Shanks, you don't have to take me, I'll find my own crew." Emerald said with pride.

"I wouldn't take you anyway, you would never survive as a pirate" Shanks responded with a grin. Then they start arguing that Emerald's crew will be better and he will be king of the pirates. Then Shanks gives Emerald his straw hat "I want you to bring that hat back in mint condition, and only when you become a great pirate Emerald."

-End flashback-

Emerald is sitting holding his hat "You said that hat was important to you, are you going to drop it again?" Shadow asked after saving Emeralds hat minutes ago.

"Of course it's important to me; it's like my treasure, so obviously I won't lose it again." Emerald responds as he looks up and sees a bird. "Lunch is served!" Emerald says as he tries to grab the bird but gets himself caught leaving Shadow paddling after him as fast as he could.


	6. a mysterious power enter Buggy the clown

Episode 4: Emeralds past, enter red haired shanks

-On a dingy belonging to Buggy the clown-

"Another massive haul today guy's good work" a pirate said "This should keep Buggy happy."

"Hey, there's a boat on the horizon" another stated with curiosity as they all look to see another small dingy in the distance.

"We should check it out." A third added as they went towards the boat. Once they pulled alongside it they saw a girl. "Look it's a girl."

"Hey, wake up"

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming this time, I've been stuck out here for hours." she responded "Please could you get me some water? I'll give you as much treasure as you want for just one drink."

"No problem, we'll help you out" one replied boarding the other boat. "But not until we see what you've got."

"Yea, don't mind us." Another added as the first of three tried to unlock a chest on the Girls boat. When he finally got it unlocked they realised they had been doped, instead of treasure they were scared by a jack in the box with a panda's head. The girl laughs and sets sail in their boat.

"If you want you can keep the whole thing, it's not my style." She snickered as the pirates started cursing at her "Looks like there's a storm approaching, and in that thing, you run a high risk of capsizing." At that point strong winds overturned the boat "Bingo"

-With Emerald and Shadow-

"I'm so hungry." Emerald complained leaning over the side of the boat.

"When the hell are we going to reach land anyway?" Shadow questioned tired.

"Who knows we're just going where the wind takes us, we'll reach land someday I guess" Emerald responded.

"Don't you find it stupid that someone trying to be king of the pirates has absolutely no clue how to navigate?" Shadow asked a bit agitated.

"Not really I just follow the wind what about you aren't you supposed to be some famous bounty hunter who sailed the seas?" Emerald replied.

"Nope, I set out looking for just one man, but then I couldn't find my way home" Shadow responded as he went to take a rest.

"Oh, I see, so you're just lost." Emerald summed up

"I WOULD'NT PUT IT LIKE THAT!" Shadow yelled rocking the boat making Emeralds hat fly off his head.

"MY HAT!" Emerald cried.

-Flashback (a few years ago)-

"Shanks you've got to take me on your next adventure" Emerald said while sitting on a stool in a bar full of pirates. "I want to be a pirate like you." At this a red haired pirate by the name of shanks just laughed.

"Right, as if you'd ever survive life as a pirate" was his response.

"Why not?"

"Listen, just because you're a good swimmer, doesn't mean you'd make a good pirate." A crew member replied.

"But I'm also a good fighter, my punches are like pistols."

"Are they now?"

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Emerald yelled angry at Shanks's smartass comment.

"He means you're just a kid, kid" another crew member responded.

"And he's right you know, I've got boys older than you" the other added.

"I'M NOT A KID, IM AN ADULT" Emerald snapped.

"Here, calm down and have a drink of juice" Shanks stated calmly.

"Thanks, Shanks" Emerald said calming down a lot. Shanks then starts laughing as Emerald starts to drink.

"This is the first time I've seen a pirate that drinks juice!" Shanks laughed.

"HEY NO FAIR, YOU TRICKED ME" Emerald yelled again as the whole bar cracks up. After that they continue talking and arguing. Just then a group of mountain bandits entered.

"Excuse us" the head said. "So this is what passes for pirates around here, pretty sad."

"Hello" the barmaid said "How may I be of assistance?" the bandits order some booze and much to their disappointment the barmaid said they were all out and after some more talking the bandits spilt some of Shanks's booze over his shirt and left.

"Let's go boys, an empty bar is a waste of time." As they left the pirates started laughing again and Emerald gets angry that Shanks didn't do anything about it.

"The guy just spilt some booze on me Emerald, it's no big deal" Shanks answered.

"Whatever" Emerald responds as his eyes fall on a purple fruit and he eats it.

"It's not healthy to eat out of frustration Emeral…." Shanks starts "HANG ON WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU EATING?" he yells grabbing Emerald and tipping him upside down "SPIT IT OUT SPIT IT OUT RIGHT NOW" soon Emerald's legs stretch making his head hit the floor.

"What's happening here?" Emerald asked confused. Then Shanks explains that Emerald ate a devil fruit that took away his ability to swim and turned his body into rubber. "NO WAY, THAT'S SO COOL!" Emerald exclaims after hearing shanks explain what's happening.

"YOU DUMBASS" Shanks responds.

-Five minutes later-

The bar is trashed, we then head to the middle of the town where we see Emerald pinned against a water trough "We were having fun until you showed your face" the head mountain bandit said.

"Shut up and apologise" Emerald said in frustration. After a while the mayor shows up and begs to spare Emeralds life.

"I'm sorry, but the boy has already made me angry" the bandit replied. Just then Shanks's crew showed up.

"I was wandering why the bar was empty on such a beautiful day" shanks piped up. "So the bandits have showed up again?"

"Shanks" Emerald said. The bandit just glared at the pirate.

"Emerald, did you not say your punches were like pistols?" Shanks asked teasingly.

"Shut up"

"Don't, move or I'll blow your brains out" a bandit said pointing a gun to Shanks's head. Shanks smirks.

"Now that you've drawn your pistol, are you willing to use it?" Shanks asked as the bandit froze "Guns aren't for threats they're for actions, are you willing to risk your life?" he finishes as a crew member appeared behind the bandit and shot him while eating some meat. "Thanks." After some more fighting the head bandit kicked up some smoke and fled to the water leaving everyone worried because he couldn't swim.

The bandit throws Emerald in the water and mocked his flailing attempts to swim before getting eaten whole by a sea king. As Emerald is the next target Shanks grabbed Emerald and lost his arm making emerald cry "Shanks, YOUR ARM" he cried.

"Don't worry, I've got one more, and you're safe so I'm happy"

-30 minutes later-

Shanks's pirate crew is preparing to leave "Shanks, you don't have to take me, I'll find my own crew." Emerald said with pride.

"I wouldn't take you anyway, you would never survive as a pirate" Shanks responded with a grin. Then they start arguing that Emerald's crew will be better and he will be king of the pirates. Then Shanks gives Emerald his straw hat "I want you to bring that hat back in mint condition, and only when you become a great pirate Emerald."

-End flashback-

Emerald is sitting holding his hat "You said that hat was important to you, are you going to drop it again?" Shadow asked after saving Emeralds hat minutes ago.

"Of course it's important to me; it's like my treasure, so obviously I won't lose it again." Emerald responds as he looks up and sees a bird. "Lunch is served!" Emerald says as he tries to grab the bird but gets himself caught leaving Shadow paddling after him as fast as he could.


	7. desperate situation

Episode 6 Desperate situation, Mohji king of the beasts vs Emerald

Shadow lifts the cage that Emerald is being held in, with blood spiting from the cheap shot wound Buggy gave him "You ok Shadow? You don't look too good"

"Just shut up and don't worry about my condition" was Shadow's reply "We need to get out of here"

"Who are these people?" Amy asks herself.

"Emerald, who's the girl?"

"Oh, she's the latest edition to our crew, our new navigator."

"I'm having second thoughts who are you guy's anyway?" Amy asks.

"You're in the way, move."

"I guess a wounded crew member can still save his captain" Amy thought.

-With Buggy- (that's right folks he's alive)

"So, those three think that they can make a fool out of me?" Buggy thought "Stuff that, I take this act as a war declaration"

"I hope you don't mind if I take the head of the pirate hunter" a guy said sitting astride a tamed lion.

"Nice to see you survived Mohji, be my guest"

-Meanwhile with Shadow and Emerald-

Shadow is now dragging the cage. They stop outside a pet shop where Shadow collapses and notices a small dog standing guard outside the store "What's with this dog?" Shadow groans.

"Doggy!" Emerald says in a nice tone as he rolls the cage towards the dog. He starts pulling faces at the dog getting no reaction "Shadow, I think it's frozen"

"I don't care" Shadow replied going to rest against a wooden support beam.

"I wonder if it died." Emerald asked reaching out to touch the dog. As his finger made contact the dog bit his face then he and the dog started to fight.

"EMERALD QUIT SCREWING AROUND" Shadow panted as he passed out.

"Dumb dog"

"I don't feel too good" just then Amy walked in.

"Oh, hi Amy"

"I think you need this" Amy responded throwing Emerald the key to the cage "Now we're even"

"Thanks Amy, did you steal this for me? Now we are even" Emerald went to pick up the key but the dog ate it. Emerald then starts to strangle the dog "SPIT IT OUT YOU STUPID DOG"

"STOP THAT" an old guy called seeing what was happening "STOP PICKING ON POOR SHUSHU" (I think that's how it's spelt)

"And who would you be old man?" Shadow asked.

"I'm the mayor of this place, who are you and why are you hurting Shushu?" he looks down at shadow and notices his wound "Well, that's quite the battle scar you've got there, captain Buggy I assume, you need a doctor" the mayor then takes Shadow to a nearby building to rest.

-5 minutes later-

"How's Shadow doing?" Emerald asked as the mayor exited the building.

"I told him he seriously needs a doctor, but he insists that all he needs is rest"

"So this is Shushu?" Amy asked

"Why's he just sitting there like that?" Emerald asked

"He's guarding the store."

"Guarding the store?"

"That's right." Amy look's up and notices that it's a pet supply store.

"Oh, I see"

"The man who ran the joint was a close friend of mine" He walks in and gives Shushu a bowl of dog food "There you go, you must be hungry" Shushu gladly accepts the bowl and starts to eat "When he passed, I took responsibility of looking after the store and Shushu, he passed 3 months ago after losing a battle to a severe illness"

"You mean he's been waiting for his master all this time?"

"Many people think that, but he's a smart dog, I guess he's figured it out by now, so I find that theory hard to believe"

"Then why does he stay at the store?"

"I guess, it's because it's all he has left in this world, in a way it's his treasure, so he's guarding it, his master left him with the shop so that's where he stays" the mayor responds smoking a pipe while Shushu licks the bowl clean. "I've tried taking him with me so he'd be safe, but he won't budge" just then a roar is heard and massive footsteps are felt through the earth.

"What's that?" Amy asked confused.

"IT'S HIM, BEAST TAMER MHOJI, WE'VE GOT TO MOVE"

"What do you mean by beast tamer" Amy asks as the mayor runs off "Wait HOLD ON"

"Come on puppy, give me the key." Emerald says to Shushu

"I see your friends left you" Mhoji said teasingly "And right after you escaped"

"Who the hell are you?"

"I am known as the beast tamer Mhoji, member of the Buggy pirates"

"Wow, that is one severely stuffed up animal suit you're wearing" the lion roared at this comment.

"THAT WAS RUDE, THIS IS MANLY HAIR"

"Ok, that just stuffs it up even more"

"You think your safe just because you're in that cage?" meanwhile Shushu starts growling. Mhoji notices this and walks up to the dog. "Just watch there isn't one animal I can't bend to do my bidding, shake" Shushu then bites his face. "I have no interest in killing you but tell me where Shadow is, before I do kill you"

"Oh, hell no"

"RITCHIE, ATTACK" at those words Ritchie the lion busted Emeralds cage open and sent him flying into a building. "Nice work, now let's go kill Shadow" the lion doesn't budge "What is it, oh a pet shop, make it quick then" Ritchie roared with happiness and started towards the shop where Shushu was sitting standing guard "Really, this pathetic dog is going to try and fight to protect the store." Shushu then starts barking angrily at the duo.

-With Emerald-

"Oh, man that was intense, at least I'm free now" Emerald said plainly "Now first thing, teach those Buggy pirates a lesson, then convince Amy to be my navigator" just then Amy and the mayor walked around the corner.

"How the hell did you survive that attack?" Amy asked

"You're alive?"

"Just got lucky I guess"

"Survival of that scale isn't normal; I figured you'd be dead"

"Not normal?"

"Why did you decide to come to this town, and how'd you get involved with those pirates"

"I'm just looking for a navigator and a chart of the grand line to join my crew" Emerald said as he walked past them "That guy in the animal suit said he was looking for Shadow so I've got to go"

-At the pet shop-

Shushu is fighting Ritchie and giving his all but he's no match

-Series of flash backs during the battle-

"Now Shushu this shop belongs to the both of us now" Shushu barks with glee and runs off to get a bag of merchandise "That bag is too heavy for you"

Shushu and his owner are pushing a cart and Shushu spins with the wheel and gets dizzy making his master laugh "Don't hurt yourself there"

"Bad boy, now how many times have I told you not to eat the merchandise, now let's eat" his master says bringing out a plate of meat

"Shushu, I'm getting old now I've got to see the doctor for a check-up, but I'll be back so guard the shop while I'm gone, I'm counting on you"

-End flashbacks-

Shushu just copped another hit by Ritchie.

-A few minutes later-

The pet shop is on fire and Ritchie is walking away with a box of dog food, meanwhile Emerald saw the whole thing as well as Amy, only from a different angle.

-Meanwhile with Mhoji-

"Damnit, I can't believe that dog bit me" as he and Ritchie walked through a back street. Emerald then steps out in front of them. "How are you still alive?"

"I can't be killed that easily you know" Emerald said in a taunting tone

"THIS TIME CRUSH HIS SKULL RITCHIE"

"I refuse to be beaten by a kitty cat" Emerald taunted as he launched his arms forward twisting them together. "GUM, GUM…" he lifts Ritchie off the ground and into the air "HAMMER" he then pile drives the lion.

"What are you?" Mohji asks in shock

"Well, since you asked, I'm just a guy who ate the gum, gum devil fruit."

"So you're the same as Buggy only you're made of rubber?" asked terrified "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to attack you, I don't want any more trouble."

"It's not me you should apologise to, because of you that dog lost its treasure, and now I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS" Emerald called stretching his arm and grabbing Mohji's throat, pulling him towards Emerald and smashes his head to the floor.

-Back with Amy-

"Pirates, they're all the same, they destroy everything and don't care who gets hurt" then Emerald walks in "Oh, so you're still alive, you know I thought for sure that lion would've killed you, and I wish he had have, or better yet maybe I should just kill you right here and now" Amy charges at Emerald but the mayor interferes.

"Now calm down, there's no need for violence"

"You could never kill me anyway"

"That won't stop me from trying!"

"I SAID STOP, what's with you people" Emerald starts walking towards Shushu and puts the pet food down in front of him, this makes Amy freeze. Emerald then sits next to him.

"Sorry but that's all that's left, that lousy lion ate the rest."

'He fought the lion on behalf of the dog?' Amy thought dumbfounded

"You fought well, I can tell from the scars" the dog then picks up the dog food and walks past Emerald. The dog drops the food and barks a good luck to Emerald "Thanks good luck to you too"

"I guess not all pirates are the heartless bastards they appear to be" Amy said with a smile.

-With Buggy-

"Defeated! How?" Buggy asked slightly agitated.

"I'm sorry captain"

"Mohji, I can't believe you lost to Shadow"

"No, it was the straw hat"

"What, that weakling how the hell did he defeat you?"

"He's eaten the gum…" Mohji started before passing out.

"NOW I'M REALLY PISSED OFF, alright prepare all remaining Buggy balls, I'll blow this town apart in order to kill them"

-With Amy and Emerald-

"Sorry about earlier, I had no clue what you were doing that for" Amy said politely

"Its fine, I can tell you've been stressed recently, but no need to apologise"

"How pathetic, Shushu and this young one have fought so hard and I've done nothing" The mayor said sounding angry.

"Just calm down, it's not that bad"

"We built this town with our bare hands 40 years ago, it is my treasure and I will not allow Buggy to destroy it anymore!" just then an explosion is heard nearby. "He'll destroy it all"

"SHADOW WAS SLEEPING IN THERE"

"He's got to be dead by now."

"Shadow are you ok, give me a sign that you're ok"

"Talk about a rude awakening" Shadow's tired voice said in the smoke and rubble "I could've used a few more minutes"

"How did you survive?" Amy asked shocked.

"Yeah you're alive!"

"I refuse to let him get away with this I will not let him destroy our hard work" The mayor said with anger in his tone as he charged with Amy restraining him.

"Stop, you can't defeat Buggy"

"Maybe but some fights a man can't run from just like that, I can't run from this fight right straw hat?"

"That's right old guy"

"Shut up, you're not helping"

"I understand his power, but I will fight no matter the odds" the mayor then breaks free and charges towards Buggy's location "I'M COMING BUGGY"

"The mayor was crying"

"Huh, really?"

"Looks like the party's about to climax" Shadow stated coolly

"Sure does"

"This is no time for laughter"

"Don't worry, I've started to like the old guy, I won't let him die"

"Well in that case…" Shadow follows Emerald as he starts to follow the mayor

"Wait, you can't co, you wounded"

"Yea so what, the injury to my rep, is far worse than the one in my gut"

"Well, if we want to make it to the grand line, we've got to get that chart back, so are you going to join up or what, come on it'll be fun"

"I would never become a pirate, but we could team up to achieve our common goal"

-With Buggy- (honestly I'm getting tired of this asshole)

"Second shot is ready captain"

"Then fire"

"COME ON OUT BUGGY THE CLOWN" THE MAYOR CALLED "I AM MAYOR BOODLE (lol what a weird name be sure to comment) COME OUT AND FIGHT ME I WON'T LET YOU TERRORISE THIS TOWN ANY LONGER"

"You immbocile, town is not treasure, treasure is gold silver and precious gems, so get out of here before you are wiped out flashily"

"YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND THE FEELINGS OF OTHERS" at that moment Buggy launched his hand and grabbed his throat.

"Soon I'll conquer the grand line and obtain everything the world has; the whole world will belong to me"

"Shut up, and fight me already" the mayor said gasping for air

"Don't get so cocky"

"I will never let you destroy this town even if it costs me my life"

"So be it, wait what" he notices Emerald separating his hand from the mayors throat "Him again, AGH!" he groans in pain as Emerald tightens his grip on his hand.

"I'm here to kick your ass just like I promised big nose"

To be continued


	8. Epic show down

Episode 7: Epic showdown, Swordsman Shadow vs acrobat Cabaji

Note: I did some thinking and I decided that it would be less of a copyright situation if any at all if I maintained the straw hats (of my fan fic) names that have replaced the true straw hats as well as their traditional form, (I.e. sonic the hedgehog is a hedgehog) so they will have their traditional appearance. And I know I forgot to mention this before but I do not own the sonic characters, they are owned by Sega, and the basis of the storyline is owned by Toei animation, I only own Emerald and Sarah the hedgehogs, you decide the name of the o.c for Brooke the skeleton all unmentioned characters (I.e. Buggy and what not), also belong to Toei animation. That is all now to the next chapter.

"Look straw hat I have no business with you, so get lost." Buggy said slight aggression in his voice. "The old guy has made me angry and now there's no saving him."

"Just get out of here" the mayor said trying to catch his breath "This is my fight"

"Shut up old guy" Emerald said knocking him out.

"What did you do that for?" Amy asked

"I just saved his life; we all know he would've died"

"Yea but did you really need to knock him out!"

"How priceless, they're fighting amongst each other" Buggy chuckled to himself "LIGHT THE FUSE AND FIRE BUGGY BALL MEN" this makes them look up to see a cannon pointed towards them.

"Alright stand back guys" Emerald calls "Now GUM, GUM BALLOON" as he called this Emeralds body inflates and expands to catch the cannon ball and bounce it back. After impact Amy is left standing shocked as is Buggy.

"Could've given us more of a cue next time." Shadow said slowly getting up.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Amy asks.

"That was my gum, gum balloon"

"I know that, I mean what the hell are you, first you survive crashing into a building, then you pile drive a lion, and now you reflect a Buggy ball" Amy states loads of shock detected in her voice "Seriously what the hell." At that moment Mhoji emerges from the rubble followed by someone who used Ritchie as a shield.

"Nice to see you both survived Cabaji and Mhoji" Buggy said pretty pissed off.

"RITCHIE" Mhoji calls "Cabaji, what did you do to him?"

"I used him as a shield, I thought it was obvious" Cabaji responds turning to Buggy "I hope you wouldn't mind if I treated their disrespect"

"You had better not fail me like Mhoji"

"I've told you I know what you did, but what are you?" Amy calls at Emerald agitated because he keeps telling her what move he did.

"Oh, I ate the gum, gum, devil fruit, so now I have a body of rubber" Emerald responds looking up to see Mhoji.

"So your power allows you to stretch?" Amy asks.

"Yea." At this point Mhoji recognised Emerald (finally) and screams.

"THAT'S HIM CAPTAIN, THAT'S WHAT I WAS TRYING TO TELL YOU, HE'S EATEN THE DEVIL FRUIT AS WELL BUT HE'S MADE OF RUBBER" Mhoji cried.

"Hi" Emerald says with a grin causing Mhoji to run off screaming.

"Now, you can kill them now Cabaji" Buggy said.

"Thank you captain" Cabaji responded mounting a unicycle and heading towards the group with his sword drawn. "You can call me acrobat Cabaji, Buggy's head of staff and you will pay for your disrespect." He is about to stab Emerald when shadow blocks him with one of his three swords.

"Allow me to provide you with sufficient entertainment" Shadow says still blocking his foes blade.

"It would be an honour pirate hunter Shadow" Cabaji said in response "As a swords man myself I would love to boost my rep by killing you"

"Hey shadow, you need some rest I'll take care of this weirdo" Emerald said concerned.

"Just stand back, I've got this"

'That's the stab wound the captain inflicted earlier, I think I just found his weak point' Cabaji thought to himself. "ARSONIST TECHNIQUE" out of nowhere a stream of fire appeared distracting Shadow and giving Cabaji just the advantage he needed to kick Shadows wound with a direct hit.

"GOD DAMNIT THAT WAS A CHEAP SHOT" Shadow groaned in pain as he lay on the floor after the hit.

"What's the matter Shadow, was that kick too strong for you to handle?" Cabaji taunted as he held his sword with blade tip touching the ground "Acrobat technique, murder at the steam bath" at that he starts rotating the sword kicking up a dust cloud.

"Acrobat my ass" as Shadow says those words Cabaji lunges out of the dust causing Shadow to leave his venerable point open by blocking the sword attack allowing Cabaji to land another kick to his wound.

"So disappointing, and here I was hoping I may yet get a real challenge, and here I am bearing witness to a grown man lying on the ground groaning in pain." Cabaji then lunges at Shadow again "You're done for"

"You annoying prick, having fun striking my wound, then go ahead" at those words Cabaji's blade strikes Shadow's wound. Or so he thought, Shadow stepped out of the way causing the blade to only get rid of the bandages. "That enough of a handicap for you, now it's my turn" Shadow taunts as he grabs his other two blades and placed the handle of one of them in his mouth.

"YEA GO GET HIM SHADOW" Emerald called from the sidelines.

"You fool, you seem to be mistaken on whose swordsman skills are better."

"My goal is to be the world's greatest swordsman; I refuse to lose even once to another swordsman, especially the likes of you"

"I see, it is strong will power that you contain that drives you forward, but do not worry, the severity of your wounds will make a perfect excuse for losing to me"

"Like hell, there is no way I'm losing"

"Here's a sample of my ultimate technique" at that some spinning tops appear in Cabaji's hand "ACROBAT TECHNIQUE DANCE OF 1000 KAMAKAZI TOPS" at that 100's of spinning tops are launched towards Shadow who manages to slice them all.

-Meanwhile with Amy who snuck away to find Buggy's treasure-

"Here we are" Amy said standing at a door. "Now to get what I want and get the hell out of here"

-Back at the fight-

"ACROBAT TECHNIQUE, A HIKE IN THE MOUNTAINS." At this Cabaji starts riding up a wall leap off while still on the unicycle and point his sword downwards at Shadow who narrowly dodges the attack.

-During the attack-

"I'VE GOT AN IDEA, I'LL HOLD HIM YOU FINISH HIM" Buggy called "CHOP, CHOP CANNON"

"Done" but before Buggy can reach Shadow Emerald stands on Buggy's hand causing him to scream in pain.

-Normal pov-

"YOU ANNOYING LITTLE BASTARD" Buggy called at Emerald

"This is between that weirdo and Shadow, hands off"

"Speaking of hands off, GET OFF MY HAND"

-With Amy in the treasure vault-

"Holy crap, look at all this treasure" Amy said staring at a massive pile of gold and jewellery "And it's all mine" just then a sword is placed against her neck.

"What are you doing?" The vault keeper asked. "By order of captain Buggy anyone who touches out treasure will…" He grabs his beer bottle and goes to take a drink but nothing comes out (He's clearly in a drunk state) "Huh, there should be more in there"

'Perfect he's drunk this gives me an idea' Amy thinks as she clutches her chest and falls to her knees screaming in 'pain.'

"Something wrong?"

"My chest, it just started hurting"

"Huh? Your chest" He takes a look and gets distracted, then by surprise he was knocked unconscious again. She then notices that he has a gold key around his neck, which she takes to unlock a chest on top of the gold stash revealing the chart to the grand line.

"Bingo" Amy stated excitedly as she grabs the chart. "The chart of the grand line"

-Back at the fight-

Shadow is on the ground panting, Cabaji is looking down at him, and Buggy is still pissed off because Emerald is still standing on his hand. "I assure you I can kill you on my own" Cabaji says in an almost taunting tone.

"I've had enough" Shadow says through panted breath

"Giving up so soon? I was just getting started"

"You seem to have misunderstood; I've had enough of your pathetic little side show"

"So, sorry to have disappointed you, but your time will be up shortly" Cabaji calls as he charges at Shadow "NOW DIE" Shadow then stands up.

"Three sword style" Cabaji starts getting closer "Boni, KIRI" Shadow then lunges at Cabaji whose eyes widen just before Shadow cuts him.

"CABAJI" Buggy calls astounded that Shadow defeated his chief of staff. "I can't believe that Cabaji was defeated by a petty thief like Shadow"

"We're not petty thieves" Shadow says before collapsing to the ground "We're pirates, Emerald, I'm just going to lie here for a while"

"Sure you do that, I'll take care of Buggy over here" Emerald responds turning to Buggy who still wasn't interested in fighting him at the moment "Here goes" Emerald takes a deep breath "BIG NOSE" He yells which got Buggy's attention.

"Have you got a death wish or something?" Buggy yelled back. "No one calls me that and lives to tell the tale"

-Meanwhile Amy is hauling a huge bag of treasure stolen from the Buggy pirates-

"I got a lot of treasure from the Buggy pirates" Amy said stopping to catch her breath "Anyway, I've got to get out of here ASAP"

-Back at the fight again (I can't wait until this chapter is over)-

"You guys are pirates?" Buggy asks confused

"Yea, we're searching for the grand line"

"Hah, that's a hard adventure you know, it'll take more than two dumbasses like you to make it there, and what do you suppose to do if you make it by some miracle?"

"Find the one piece and become king of the pirates"

"Very funny, if you're king then I'm god, only one can be king of the pirates and that's me"

"You're an annoying asshole, you know that?" Emerald said clenching his fists. "Let's fight and settle this debate once and for all"

"Seeing that straw hat brings memories of him flooding my mind and that really pisses me off, so let's do this" Buggy exclaimed grabbing some knifes and placing them between each of his fingers on each hand. "You know you remind me of him, that damn shaky red head pirate."

"You mean you knew shanks?"

"That's correct; we used to be crew mates on another pirate ship"

"Do you know where he is now?"

"Maybe, maybe not"

"What the hell are you on about?" Emerald asked confused. "Did you forget his location?"

"NO I DIDN'T FORGET, AND EVEN IF I DID KNOW HIS CURRENT LOCATION, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'D TELL YOU?"

"I'll just make you tell me"

"You can try, but I know that rubber can't reflect blades"

"Huh, you're right"

"CHOP, CHOP RICE SLASHER (I think that's what it's called)" Buggy's body separates and his head and hands become like a spiked wheel and launch at Emerald who jumps over it. "Now you're venerable because you can't move in mid-air can you, tough luck" The knifes then separate and launch at Emerald.

"That's where you're wrong" Emerald states stretching to grab a nearby tree and pulling himself towards it.

"Well, how interesting"

"You're not too bad yourself, but here comes my GUM, GUM PISTOL" Buggy narrowly avoids Emeralds punch, without noticing that Emerald grabbed a post behind him.

"Impressive technique but too bad they leave you open for carving" Emerald then rockets towards Buggy with his other arm extended as to give him a clothes line. "CHOP, CHOP QUICK ESCAPE" AND Buggy's head separates from his body as Emerald closes in for his attack.

"Now GUM, GUM SICLE" Emerald attack but his arm goes through the gap between his head and neck and Emerald crashes into a pile of rubble behind Buggy.

"Too slow rubber boy"

"Damn you keep separating your body parts"

-Meanwhile Amy is still watching-

"Wow they're still fighting?" Amy asks herself stunned

-Back to the fight- (for fuck sake when will this chapter end?)

"CHOP, CHOP, HARPOON" Buggy launches his fist at Emerald with knifes still in his hand. Emerald grabs it and tries to hold it back. "Separate" the knifes then split up damaging Emeralds hat. "READY TO GIVE UP YET?"

"YOU ASS HOLE" Emerald calls while sitting amongst the rubble, holding his hat with cuts on the side of his face.

"Was I not supposed to hurt you or something?"

"Asshole, no one damages my special hat and lives to fight another day"

"What?"

"THIS HAT IS MY TREASURE AND IF ANYONE EVEN TOUCHES IT THEY WILL PAY WITH THEIR LIVES" just then Amy has a flash back.

-Flash back-

"I promised the guy who gave me this hat that I'd build a crew, and become king of the pirates"  
-End flashback-

"And I thought nothing could make him crack" Amy said to herself "But look at him, he's raging out over a hat"

"Hmm, it seems that hat has a strong historical connection to it" Buggy implied rising his detached hand behind Emerald "Is it really that important to you?" Buggy's hand throws a knife which Emerald avoids and then buggy brings the rest in snatching the hat from Emerald. "How in hell is this thing a treasure? Treasure refers to gold silver and precious gems." Buggy implies laughing.

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD, WHEN SHANKS GAVE ME THAT HAT I PROMISED I'D RETURN IT IN MINT CONDITION"

"So this belonged to Shanks, no wonder it was so familiar, that bastard and I were comrades years ago, if you were listening you would've heard that" Buggy said in clear aggression stomping on the hat.

"YOU ASSHOLE, SHANKS IS A BETTER MAN THEN YOU COULD EVER BE, YOU DON'T DESERVE TO CALL HIM COMMERADE" Emerald called charging at Buggy "AND IF YOU EVER BAD MOUTH HIM AGAIN YOU WILL REGRET IT" by this point Emerald was rearing his fist.

"TIME FOR CHOP,CHOP QUICK ESCAPE" Buggy called assuming Emerald was going for a head shot, but soon after he felt massive impact to his gut considering Emerald countered that by charging down his gut.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME ABOUT SHANKS AGAIN YOU BASTARD" Emerald yelled as Buggy lay on the ground coughing.

"You can't tell me what I can and can't talk about" Buggy responded still coughing, by this point Emerald started pulling his face.

"Tell me your background story and where can I find Shanks now you bastard" Emerald responded lifting him of the ground then dropping him when he sees his hat on the ground "How dare you wreck my treasured straw hat"

"Do you really want to know?" Buggy responded "He is the one person I hate with all my guts; I will never forgive what he did to me"

To be continued.


	9. whose the victor, devil fruit showdown

Episode 8: Whose the victor, devil fruit showdown

I do not own the sonic characters; they belong to Sega, and the enemies of Emeralds crew, and some of his crew members belong to Toei animation, I respect both Sega and Toei animation, I only own Emerald the hedgehog and Sarah the hedgehog (who may I remind you is not in the first few seasons as she takes the place of leader of the all-female island Amazon lily, the leader being Boa Hancock).

All the Buggy pirates are knocked out, Shadow is sleeping and Amy is watching the fight from behind a corner while Emerald is standing Opposing Buggy "In all my life no one has ever pissed me of as much as Shanks" Buggy said standing in front of Emerald "He stole countless riches from me and I can say whatever the hell I want about him, I have that right!"

-Buggy's past (Flashback)-

They (Buggy and Shanks) are arguing about which pole is colder. "Knock it off you two, no one cares which pole is colder" the captain says standing behind them and punching them both. "If you want to know so badly then why don't you go find out yourselves."

"ENEMY SHIP TO THE north, north east" the guy in the crow's nest called.

"Good, I can't wait to do a spot of plundering" Buggy says with a grin.

"You sure seem happy"

"Of course I am, enemy ships are like floating treasure chests" Buggy explains "It's only natural to raid them am I wrong?"

"Huh, well, that's half true"

"You're weak, you and everyone else here just doesn't have the pirates natural thirst for treasure" Buggy teases. "You don't even know what it means to be a pirate." Everyone then starts to board the ship, as Buggy kills one of them he notices a scrap of paper tucked in his shirt. He grabs the sheet of paper and looks at it "A treasure map?" he then takes the map and tucks it in his shirt then continues fighting.

-Later that night-

Buggy looks at his new map outside while everyone else is inside celebrating when Shanks comes up and scares the crap out of him "Hey buggy aren't you going to join us, we found some really cool stuff"

"It's no map; I don't have anything, now go away!"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing" Buggy allows Shanks to join him "So you said you were leaving some time right?"

"Yea, get my own crew and see the world"

"You do that, I do admire your skills in combat though, if you weren't such a softie, I'd let you join my crew"

"I'd turn down anyway"

"What do you mean by that?"

"We have completely different opinions on life, so we should follow our own paths, it's what pirates do."

"You think you're so smart when it comes to pirates, just remember, if we meet on the sea, we'd have to fight to the death"

"Yea" Shanks says with a short laugh. "Pirates do that as well"

"You don't make any sense" Buggy said looking towards Shanks "Anyway you said something about finding some interesting stuff"

"Yea, the captain apparently found a devil fruit"

"Devil fruit?" Shanks then explains the powers of the devil fruit but you lose your ability to swim. "You'd have to be stupid to eat one of those 'if I can't swim I can't get my treasure'"

"Yea, but still I'll bet you can sell one of those for at least 100 000 000 berries (Berries are pirate currency referring to gold)"

"Yea, WAIT WHAT"

-The next day-

"I BUGGY THE PIRATE APPRENTICE CLOWN WILL NOW DEVOUR THIS DEVIL FRUIT" Buggy called standing atop a cabin on the pirate ship.

"Kids huh, never considering the consequences" someone muttered from below at the same time Buggy ate the devil fruit. "Do you feel any different up there Buggy?"

"No, not really"

"Could it be a fake?" at this Buggy gives a small smirk.

-Later that night-

"That went according to plan; I can't believe I managed to trick them so easily." Buggy said looking down at the real devil fruit in his hands "Now with the money I get from selling this devil fruit and finding the sunken treasure I can easily form my own crew, now to jump ship before I get found out" just then Shanks appears behind him scaring him and he hides the devil fruit in his mouth. "Oh, it's you don't scare me like that"

"Sorry, just wanted to see where you were" Shanks says walking off "And don't make the cook angry from stealing too much from the kitchen"

'Phew that was close' Buggy thought to himself as shanks returns startling him again.

"Almost forgot captain told me to tell you…" Shanks started as Buggy accidentally swallowed the devil fruit making him go silent.

"YOU DUMBASS" Buggy calls grabbing shanks "WHY ME, WHY, WHY, WHY?"

"Hey what's that piece of paper?"

"Huh, OH NO MY MAP" Buggy calls as he jumped in to grab the map and when he hits the water he sinks 'This is it then' Buggy thinks as he sinks.

"Buggy, BUGGY COME ON WHY ARENT YOU SWIMMING" Shanks called from above as he remember that Buggy supposedly ate a devil fruit earlier in the day "I'M COMING BUGGY" Shanks then jumps in after Buggy.

-End flash back-

"To this day, I still have not forgiven that bastard Shanks" Buggy says glaring at Emerald.

"So… you're saying that Shanks saved your life and you're not grateful?"

"DUMBASS THAT'S NOT THE POINT, THE POINT IS BECAUSE OF HIM I WAS UNABLE TO GET MY TREASURE" Buggy explained annoyed that Emerald didn't pick up on that "But then I saw a silver lining, if I couldn't get my under water treasure then I'd just steal everything I could on dry land" Buggy's upper body then separates "And anyone who tries to steal that is done for" he turns to Amy "NOW TIME TO DIE AMY" His upper body then flies at Amy.

"Oh, shit, my cover is blown" Amy states as she makes a run for it while carrying the hefty bag full of treasure. However Buggy gains on her so she braces for the knifes but he stops, she looks and sees an expression of pain on his face then looks to see Emeralds foot come in direct contact with Buggy's crotch.

"My balls, you bastard that was a cheap shot" Buggy exclaims in pain as he falls to the floor.

"We're not done yet Buggy" Emerald says.

-Meanwhile at the villagers camp outside town-

"What's taking so long" a villager says checking his pocket watch "The mayor's never been gone this long before.

"It sounded like there was a battle going on, there's been more cannon fire than usual" a female implied.

"Ok then, I'm going to check it out, you lot wait here"

"I'm coming" another added

"No, it's far too dangerous"

"Which is exactly why you will need our help, what kind of citizens are we if we don't help"

"Ok then, it's settled"

"We all go"

-Back at the fight-

"Amy, you better drop that treasure and get out of here, next time he might just kill you" Emerald says with Buggy still on the floor

"NO WAY" Amy called "DROP AND GO? WHY SHOULD I LEAVE MY TREASURE BEHIND?"

"Did you just call it your treasure?" Buggy groaned.

"That's right; I stole this treasure from a really annoying pirate so this makes it my treasure!"

"Ah, that makes sense" Emerald calls.

"Just because you stole my treasure doesn't make it your you dirty brat, how were you raised"

"Please, I'm not going to let a criminal lecture me that's bullshit"

"What was that?"

"Please, the day I get taught by you is the day I stop being a thief" Amy said as she flipped him off.

"Prepare to die Amy because here comes, CHOP, CHOP, FESTIVAL" at this Buggy's body breaks into even smaller pieces, and they fly to him, "Try to save her now rubber boy"

"Damnit" just then Emerald sees Buggy's feet walking wast. "Huh?"

"AMY, GIVE MY TREASURE BACK" Buggy calls as the chase begins again. Emerald then picks up one of Buggy's feet and takes his shoe off "What?" Emerald then starts tickling his feet making Amy scream at his maniacal laugh. Emerald then pinches Buggy's foot making him pull a face in pain.

"See how you like some of this" Emerald calls as he slams Buggy's foot into the ground making him scream in pain.

"DAMNIT KNOCK IT OFF YOU CHEAP BASTARD"

"No you knock it off" Amy calls as she makes the bag of treasure hit Buggy who catches it.

"Thanks for my treasure Amy"

"LET GO"

"NO YOU LET GO, THIS IS MY TREASURE" soon Buggy's hands rise with knifes as Emerald runs towards them. "NOW DIE"

"I'VE TOLD YOU, WE'RE NOT DONE YET" Emerald calls as he kicks Buggy's face into the bag of treasure sending him, and the now ripped bag of gold and jewels flying and grinding along the ground.

"Thanks, I owe you one"

"No worries, oh yea the map"

"The treasure" they look in the direction of the scattered gold and valuables and see Buggy's head floating.

"You will pay for that"

"He's still alive"

"Shut up now for my pay back, REASSEMBLE CHOP, CHOP PARTS" Buggy's parts head back towards him only most of them were tied up and stolen by Amy, so he as basically just a head with hands and feet.

"Looking for these, Buggy?" Amy says standing on top of Buggy's spare parts.

"MY PARTS"

"YEA, ALRIGHT" Emerald calls as he stretched his arms back.

"HOLD ON NOW, WAIT STOP" Buggy called trying to convince Emerald to stop.

"Bonvoyage Buggy, NOW GUM, GUM"

"STOP!"

"BAZOOKA" Emerald called as his arms launched forward slogged Buggy and sent him flying "YEA, I WON" he then starts walking towards his tattered hat.

"Sorry about your hat"

"It's ok, it's still wearable, plus I got Buggy out of here so I'm happy" at this Amy has a flash back about when Emerald flipped out over the hat.

"If you want, I can fix it"

"Say what?"

"Forget it, here" Amy said holding a bag to Emerald "I split this into two bags, so carry one, it's too heavy"

"That's a lot of treasure"

"Yep, I bet this is worth around 10 million berries" Amy said giving him the chart.

"You're giving it to me?"

"You saved my life"

"Does this mean you're joining my crew?"

"No, I've told you that; however, hanging around you could turn in some hefty profit, so I'll join for now" Emerald then walks over to Shadow.

"Shadow we're leaving" Shadow then wakes up slowly.

"Everything taken care of?"

"Yep, we even got a navigator" Emerald gestures to Amy.

"Whatever, I feel light headed"

"Duh, it's always something with you two"

"What did I do?"

"YOU'RE THE WORST ONE HERE" Just then the villagers walk by and see the old mayor unconscious on the ground.

"Did the pirates do this to you?" one asks.

"No I kicked the old guy's ass" Emerald states calmly.

"IDIOT, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO TELL THEM THAT" Amy yells.

"It's true"

"So why'd you do this to our mayor"

'We can't let them know we're pirates' Amy thought.

"We're pirates" Emerald states as Amy passes out and Shadow bursts out laughing.

"JUST AS WE THOUGHT"

"So what now? They don't seem to be in the mood for talking Shadow asked as Emerald grinned.

"RUN" Emerald picked up Shadow and ran with Amy. They soon see an alley "Take the alley" Emerald called as he turned

"You could've given me more warning you know" Amy called turning, and as she did, the three saw Shushu "Shushu?"

"Doggy?" they jump over him at the same time the villagers turn, Shushu then barks at the villagers making them scared "THANKS DOGGY" Emerald calls.

-At the shore line-

"WOW, IS THIS YOUR BOAT?" Emerald asks astounded with Shadow still over his shoulder.

"It's nothing special, I stole it from some dumbass pirates a while back" Amy explained.

"That's a sharp tongue you got there" a voice says as three pirates jumped out.

"Oh hey" Amy says sweat dropping.

"Wow, you know these guys?"

"Yea, sort of"

"Yea, we were destined to meet, so these are your friends, I guess we'll have to deal with them as well" one of the pirates walks over and wakes up Shadow not realising who he was. "Hey wake up; it's time for your medicine" Shadow lifts his head up makes him scream and run off.

-Back in town-

"Hey look, the mayor's waking up" the mayor slowly regains consciousness "That's a relief, so what happened?"

"Where are the kids?" the mayor asked

"Huh? You mean the pirates; they ran off, that will teach them for destroying our town and hurting our mayor."

"JUST SHUT UP" this makes everyone go silent "Only I have the right to complain about them"

"Why are you defending them?"

"How dare they treat a senior like that, where'd they go"

"They went towards the beach"

"I have a few words I want to say to them" the mayor finishes as he takes off his body armour.

-At the beach the straw hats have just departed-

"Alright let's set sail" Emerald called in their boat with Amy in her boat.

"You know your boat has buggy's mark on it right?" Shadow asks Amy.

"Well this did belong to them, do you think I should change it" Amy responds.

"HEY WAIT" The mayor called from the dock 'damn you young ones' he repeats in his mind "THANKS"

"NO PROBLEM" Emerald calls back

'I was ready to die' the mayor thinks as he realises one of the two bags of treasure sitting there on the dock.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE TREASURE" Amy yells. "YOU BETTER NOT HAVE LEFT IT ON THE ISLAND"

"Yea, why?"

"THAT WAS WORTH 5 000 000 BERRIES"

"They'll need that to rebuild their village"

"BUT THAT WAS MY TREASURE YOU BASTARD" Amy grabs Emeralds head and shoves it in the water "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS TO STEAL THAT?"

"Stop, I can't swim" Emerald says between breaths.

"THAT'S THE WHOLE IDEA" Shadow just laughs in the back ground while they argue.

-On a distant island

A figure with a marijuana hairdo walks out.

To be continued.

Please read and review, I accept constructive criticism but flame me and you will die


	10. taking a break

I'm giving this fan fic a break coz I can't be fucked to watch one piece episodes I've already watched but I will continue in due time until then I will work on other fanfictions cya.


End file.
